<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untied by TheRedDiamond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959174">Untied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedDiamond/pseuds/TheRedDiamond'>TheRedDiamond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Rating: M, Suspense, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedDiamond/pseuds/TheRedDiamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Num motel em Los Angeles onde de tudo se encontrava, Seulgi conheceu Joohyun. As duas, até então desconhecidas para a outra, acabam se tornando parceiras de um crime, criando nesse ponto um laço. Laço esse que, com o passar do tempo e inesperados encontros, se vê fragilizado pela ganância, mentiras e o medo. </p><p>Seulgi temia se entregar e Joohyun se sentia perdida ao amá-la.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo Um</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>essa foi minha primeira fanfic do red velvet e consequentemente seulrene, tenho orgulho do que fiz, é um enredo bem pesado e tem muitas coisas gráficas, então quem se sentir incomodado, não continue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O carro deslizou no estacionamento vazio de um motel na cidade de Los Angeles, as ruas também estavam vazias, já era tarde da noite e a madrugada chegava fria. Ainda assim isso não diminuiu o sorriso no rosto de Seulgi Kang, que desligou o carro velho e puído quando perfeitamente o encaixou numa vaga. </p><p>Tranquilamente contornou o carro, que nos auge dos anos noventa a lataria deveria ser de um azul-escuro cintilante, com o passar do tempo, a cor foi desbotando restando um azul-acinzentado e sem graça, chegou à traseira dele e destravou o porta-malas, tirando de dentro uma mala pesada e robusta, suficiente para aguentar as viagens que constantemente fazia. Com um pouco de dificuldade, após trancar o carro, seguiu em direção ao seu quarto que ficava numa ala parcialmente cheia de hóspedes. Tirou a chave do quarto dos bolsos da calça e, quando estava prestes a virar a esquina, seu corpo esbarra em outro. </p><p>A força do choque não foi o suficiente para que caíssem, Seulgi franziu o cenho com breve irritação pela distração da outra pessoa, fazendo com que por muito pouco não a xingasse. Retrocedeu passos, plantando os pés no chão para conseguir de novo o equilíbrio e se encontrou sem palavras ao olhar diretamente nos olhos castanho-escuros de uma moça mais baixa.  </p><p>Ela é linda, admitiu mentalmente, com os olhos automaticamente escorregando pelo seu rosto pálido, estreitando-se ao encontrar alguns hematomas e um corte em seu lábio inferior, de onde escorria um filete de sangue. O batom intensamente vermelho manchava a boca levemente contorcida. </p><p>— Desculpa — A estranha pediu ao retomar seu equilíbrio, baixando seus olhos dos de Seulgi, tentando esconder o machucado em sua boca com a mão pálida e trêmula. As unhas estavam pintadas cada uma de uma cor, num padrão aleatório, não representava nenhuma felicidade ou meiguice, apenas uma confusão de cores. </p><p>— Sem problema... — Seulgi resmungou no modo automático, tendo uma breve lembrança daquela moça.  </p><p>Vagamente lembrava em tê-la visto algumas vezes dentro daquele motel e, diferente de agora, parecia estar sempre acompanhada de uma pessoa. </p><p>Não era de sua incumbência se preocupar com ela, não precisava saber o porquê que seu lábio sangrava e nem entender o motivo de querer correr pelo corredor como se estivesse fugindo do próprio Diabo. Ela tinha tido tanta pressa que acabou esbarrando nela sem nenhuma intenção ou propósito, todavia havia entrado em seu caminho e se tornou num empecilho, um obstáculo a sua aparente fuga. Seulgi sentiu uma forte curiosidade dominá-la, só que, para todos os efeitos, um grito acabou cortando sua chance de fazer perguntas. </p><p>Ergueu os olhos num impulso e encontrou um homem furioso, tinha o rosto vermelho e o olhar injetado, fumegando de raiva, vindo em direção as duas com os punhos fechados e a passos duros. Era palpável a fúria que emanava mesmo estando longe. O grito pareceu afetar a moça que tencionou o corpo, ela procurou ignorá-lo, mas sua tentativa era completamente vã. </p><p>— Aonde pensa que você vai, Joohyun? — Ele furiosamente rosnou como um cachorro enraivecido e assim que chegou perto da moça, pegou fortemente em seu braço, cravando os dedos pesados e grossos na pele macia e pálida, virando-a em sua direção de maneira brusca e indelicada. </p><p>— Eu só vim tomar um pouco de ar, Chad, precisava pensar um pouco... — Ela tentou se explicar com a voz gaguejante, seu medo era tangível e o pânico cobria as feições suaves de seu rosto bonito, os lábios e o queixo tremeram imperceptivelmente. </p><p>— Para o carro, agora — Chad foi autoritário e não se importou quando viu seu rosto se contorcendo, quando sua mão se fechou com mais força no braço fino e delicado de Joohyun. </p><p>Seulgi que até então estava surpresa com a aparição furiosa de Chad, se manteve taciturna a observá-los. Analisou friamente o que estava acontecendo e compreendeu quase que instantaneamente o motivo da fúria de Chad. Ela havia o desobedecido, tinha cometido alguma falha ou infringido uma de suas regras, provocando sua ira. Antes que pudesse pensar claramente, sua mão avançou a distância entre eles, agarrando suavemente e com muito mais cuidado, o outro braço de Joohyun. Assustada a moça deslizou o olhar em sua direção, em seus olhos pode ver o tamanho do desespero, nem ela mesma sabia o que fazer e ainda assim pedia ajuda com o olhar, fazendo com que não pudesse negar o pedido.  </p><p>Parecendo confiante, não temendo se isso fizesse com que a raiva daquele homem caísse sobre si indevidamente, Seulgi largou a mala, pondo-a com cuidado no chão, e sorriu para Joohyun, puxando-a na sua direção. Ela não ofereceu resistência. Chad, afrontado com sua intervenção, olhou a estranha com o dobro de fúria, alertando-a de que deveria se manter fora de assuntos que não eram de sua importância. </p><p>— Perdão, meu amigo — Disse ao pousar sua outra mão no braço do homem, que retraiu os lábios sobre os dentes, ameaçando de que estava cometendo um erro ao tocá-lo. Além de que não era seu amigo de modo algum, não a conhecia e nem se importava com ela o suficiente para isso. — a culpa é minha por esta bela moça estar aqui fora... — E ao ver que isso o deixou confuso, diminuindo o aperto em sua mão, pode libertá-la dele. Para recompensar sua atitude, como se estivesse dando uma gratificação a um cãozinho que obedeceu ao seu comando implícito, Seulgi tira do bolso da calça duas notas recém-tiradas do banco no valor de cem dólares, cada, e as passa para ele. — Ela será minha companhia essa noite. </p><p>Piscou um olho de maneira cumplice, fingindo compartilhar um segredo, vendo os olhos de Chad acendendo para as notas que estendia. Era fácil manipulá-lo e fazer com que esquecesse a perseguição contra Joohyun. Levemente desconfiado, ele percebeu que não conseguia confiar plenamente em Seulgi, mas era difícil de rejeitá-la, seu sorriso tinha um carisma magnético. Pegou as notas e as avaliou contra a luz fluorescente garantindo que não eram falsas, sorrindo para Benjamim Franklin que o olhava friamente, imortalizado na nota. Agradeceu à estranha, tornando-se subitamente simpático. </p><p>— Ela é toda sua — Olhou Seulgi como se tivesse entregando, majestosamente, uma fonte de prazer e cobiça, e depois para Joohyun. Para ela o olhar se tornou severo. — às seis horas da manhã quero você na minha casa, entendeu? </p><p>Joohyun, sem soltar uma nota, balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, tinha os olhos caídos sobre os pés. Não conseguia olhá-lo, estava tremendo por inteiro e não confiava na própria voz. Sentia uma absurda vontade de chorar, os músculos da barriga estavam tensionados e doloridos. </p><p>Satisfeito com sua resposta, Chad deu as costas não dando importância e seguiu para o estacionamento, entrando num carro, indo embora logo em seguida ao dar partida. Tinha feito seu lucro da noite.  </p><p>Seulgi desceu o olhar quando escutou o suspiro aliviado que Joohyun soltou discretamente. Soltou seu braço, pegou a mala do chão, sorrindo simpaticamente quando ela se virou para olhá-la. Podia ver em seu olhar que muitas questões queriam sair de sua boca, mas, acima de tudo, estava grata por tê-la ajudado.  </p><p>Como se nada tivesse acontecido, Seulgi seguiu para o seu quarto e abriu a porta branca de madeira, onde haviam parafusado os números 54. Atrás de si escutou os cliques suaves dos saltos da bota de Joohyun, deu espaço e a olhou, inclinando levemente a cabeça para dentro do quarto, pedindo que entrasse primeiro. Silenciosamente, voltando a derrubar o olhar para o chão, Joohyun passou por Seulgi e fez o que lhe foi pedido. </p><p>Seulgi, antes de entrar, olhou nos arredores, garantindo se nenhum de seus vizinhos tinha ido bisbilhotar o breve embate pelas janelas. Não havia ninguém, o que era uma dádiva; gostava de manter sua vida privada, mas ficava difícil quando vivia de motel em motel a beira de estradas. Uma moça bonita, jeitosa e arrumada, que saía todos os dias de seu quarto durante a tarde e só retornava a noite, carregando consigo uma inseparável mala, certamente chamava atenção. </p><p>Garantindo que ninguém as olhava, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, passando a chave para evitar problemas ou que meramente fossem interrompidas. Seu olhar correu para frente, onde, parada no meio do quarto, Joohyun observava os detalhes antiquados do quarto. A moça já estava acostumada com aquela decoração, havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes entrou num quarto como aquele, de paredes avermelhadas. A cama não era muito grande, tinha um colchão duro, e a estrutura feita de ferro batido. O lustre que pendia sobre a cabeça era feito de ferro, que nos tempos áureos do motel tinha uma pintura dourada, dava para ver uns pedaços daquela pintura se descascando. Perto da cama coberta por lençóis vermelhos, havia uma porta. Não precisava abri-la para saber que irá encontrar o banheiro com sua porcelana branca, que foi amarelada pelo uso e rachando-se com o tempo, e uma banheira nada confortável presa à parede entre a pia e o vaso sanitário.  </p><p>Ainda assim, mesmo que fosse a situação de sempre, Joohyun, ao seu olhar, sentiu que havia uma diferença engraçada naquele quarto. Ele não cheirava ao produto de limpeza que a camareira usava, mas sim um perfume caracteristicamente feminino, profundo e delicioso. A cama tinha os lençóis revirados, as luzes acesas emitiam um tom dourado sobre todo o quarto, as cortinas cerradas deixaram uma pequena brecha, permitindo que a luz da lua projetasse uma pequena sombra sobre a cama. Um tremor atravessou seu corpo quando uma sensação calorosa e serena caiu sobre si, fazendo com que suspirasse, abraçando a si para afastar aquele sentimento. Não estava dentro daquele quarto para fazer uma visita. </p><p>Se virou e encontrou a dona do quarto, que ergueu os lábios finos num meio sorriso. Ela, a passos soturnos, atravessou o quarto indo na sua direção. Joohyun tencionou o corpo, mas respirou aliviada ao vê-la desviar dela e seguir para a cama, onde depositou sua mala. Joohyun sabia que uma hora ou outra a estranha iria exigir seus serviços, afinal ela tinha pagado Chad para isso, estavam apenas a postergar seu sofrimento. </p><p>Respirando fundo para tomar coragem, Joohyun chamou a atenção dela: </p><p>— Você pagou muito caro pelo meu serviço — Seulgi se virou para olhá-la, estreitando seus olhos, parecendo intrigada com o que havia falado. Joohyun odiava falar do assunto, mas engoliu em seco para continuar, limpando o sangue que pingava pelo queixo com a manga de seu casaco puído. — Só cobro 60 o serviço completo... Então não sei o que você quer fazer, não é comum mulheres procurarem a mim. </p><p>— Ah! — Ela exclamou ao compreender o que estava tentando dizer, parecia alertá-la de que não fez uma boa aquisição. Seulgi terminou por soltar uma risada nasalada. Seus olhos eram incisivos, Joohyun notou. Ainda que transmitissem um calor aconchegante, tinha um tom levemente frio e desapegado, como se nada fosse interessante o suficiente para atrair sua atenção. — Não precisa se preocupar com isso... Apenas o paguei para que te deixasse em paz. — Joohyun pareceu triplamente confusa com sua admissão, mas não questionou o porquê, de uma maneira estava aliviada por ela tê-la ajudado. — Se senta. Vou pegar gelo para o seu olho. </p><p>Apontou para a cama e se dirigiu para uma terrina que estava cheia de gelo. Ela tinha feito um pedido de serviço de quarto, o mais caro que havia na lista, e horas atrás, antes que chegasse, alguém veio deixar um balde com champanhe e copos que a faziam ter dúvidas se realmente estavam limpos. Joohyun pensava em várias coisas enquanto ela permanecia de costas. Continuava desconfiada, então se sentou na ponta da cama para observá-la, garantindo uma fuga rápida para a porta. Temia sua gentileza e duvidava de sua boa vontade. Ela era estranha demais e ainda assim não o suficiente para se sentir ameaçada, somente curiosa. </p><p>— Esse champanhe é horrível... — Ela resmungou para Seulgi, que soltou uma risada fraca e desconfortável. </p><p>— Sério? É uma pena, gastei dinheiro à toa — Seulgi pegou uma toalha que vinha junto ao balde, colocando as pedras de gelo nelas e as entregou para Joohyun que as aceitou com um agradecimento murmurante, colocando-o no olho que latejava. Agora que estava mais tranquila, sentia a extensão de seus machucados. — Depois coloca o gelo sobre o corte na sua boca... Parece feio... </p><p>Ela comentou ao avaliar os machucados de onde estava. Seu olho ficaria um pouco inchado, mas como estava colocando gelo não ficaria tão feio quanto aparentava. Diferente do corte em sua boca. Ele parecia ser um pouco profundo; ela não teria se machucado ao morder a boca, existia um motivo por trás daqueles hematomas. </p><p>— Aquele tal de Chad fez isso com você? — Perguntou ao se sentar um pouco mais longe de Joohyun, dando espaço e liberdade, respeitando sua privacidade. </p><p>Joohyun demorou um tempo para responder. Sentia que a estranha não exigia a resposta, embora a olhasse firmemente. Queria ficar calada e tomar a oportunidade de ir para casa, mas sua casa não parecia tão acolhedora em seus pensamentos. Morava numa quitinete em cima de uma loja de conveniência de turcos, que moravam num apartamento ao lado. Eles adoravam brigar durante a madrugada, pensou com ironia. Podia ter a certeza que, vez ou outra, escutava alguém levar uma tapa e uns choramingos logo em seguida, as paredes eram finas, não bloqueavam muito do som. O bairro onde vive é muito distante de onde se encontrava e era perigoso demais para voltar sozinha. Geralmente Chad a levava para casa, porém, como a estranha tinha pagado uma quantia boa o suficiente para que pernoitasse, precisaria de um taxi para ir embora e seus bolsos estavam mais vazios que o coração. </p><p>Cansada até mesmo de pensar, Joohyun negou levemente com a cabeça, respondendo a questão anteriormente erguida. Não tinha sido machucada por Chad, embora isso pudesse ter acontecido se ela não tivesse intervido. </p><p>— Foi um cliente — Explicou num suspiro derrotado e fitou o semblante da estranha, que parecia imersa nela, esperando ardentemente que contasse o acontecido.  Dessa vez tinha cativado seu interesse. — Ele ficou um pouco louco numa festa e me pegou na esquina onde trabalho. Chad é amigo do dono daqui, então a maioria de sua clientela vem parar aqui... — Desviou o olhar ao sentir uma intensa vergonha do que estava falando, seu olho estava dormente pelo gelo e a dor havia diminuído. O gelo, infelizmente, não diminuía a sensação de derrota que a dominava. — O cara já tinha bebido muito e cheirado muita cocaína antes de me pegar... Ele perdeu um pouco das estribeiras quando me recusei a chupá-lo e cheirar pó. </p><p>Deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais, não estava sendo completamente sincera com a estranha. Havia detalhes omissos. Não contaria a ela como tinha ficado gelada e em como quase havia entrado em pânico quando seu cliente, drogado, a estrangulou, jogando-a contra a parede quando começava a chorar de dor pelos seus abusos. Só de lembrar o terror que passou presa naquele quarto, começava a tremer. Um sentimento miserável dominou seu peito todo aquele tempo, enquanto era obrigada a esperar que seu cliente a usasse e a penetrasse, destruindo o resto da dignidade que possuía, afinal tinha comprado por seus serviços e seu corpo. Quando o tempo acabou, além de estar ferrada e com dor no corpo, enlouquecida por um banho e cama, Chad apareceu furioso quando o cliente enviou uma mensagem dizendo que ela tinha sido uma péssima companhia.  </p><p>Filho da puta escroto, sorriu amargamente com o pensamento, Joohyun deveria ter se acostumado com esse tipo de tratamento e com o fato de que não valia nada para ninguém, e muito menos para os homens a quem era passada de mão em mão. Lógico que Chad preferiu ficar do lado do cliente, o dinheiro falava mais alto. Seu cafetão apenas quis descontar a raiva sobre ela de sua noite frustrada e a possível perda de cliente. Ele estava prestes a enviá-la de volta para a esquina onde dizia pertencer, quando Joohyun tomou uma atitude antes nunca pensada. Ela decidiu fugir e correu o máximo que os saltos de suas botas permitiram. E, como se fosse providência do destino, esbarrou na estranha que comprou sua noite, alugando-a.  </p><p>Seu olhar correu até ela, olhando-a com dúvida, tentando ler seu semblante que estava mais limpo e ilegível do que o de uma estátua. </p><p>— É uma pena que isso tenha acontecido com você... Acho que te salvei de uma bronca — Seulgi disse após ouvi-la, sentindo a curiosidade em seu olhar e a dúvida em sua expressão. Como se concordando, Joohyun elevou minimamente o canto do lábio, para soltar um resmungo de dor quando moveu a ferida. — Toma cuidado... Vou ver se tenho analgésicos. </p><p>Ela pediu com preocupação calculada, o suficiente para ser dedicado a um estranho, e se levantou. Pegou uma mala embaixo da cama, escondida dos desejos impertinentes de camareiras ambiciosas, ao abri-la tirou a nécessaire e um tubo amarelo de remédio que estava pela metade. O jogou na direção de Joohyun, que olhou apaticamente o medicamento cair na cama e rolar em sua direção. Segundos depois, a estranha apareceu com um copo com água em sua mão, oferecendo-o. </p><p>— Por que você ‘tá me ajudando? — Joohyun não conseguiu se segurar, estava muito confusa com aquela pessoa, confusa por receber aquele tratamento, sua gentileza. Não estava acostumada ao significado, o sentido e nem a essa sensação de ser cuidada por alguém. </p><p>— Porque eu quero. Não posso? — Ergueu uma sobrancelha como se a desafiando a dizer o oposto. O rosto de Joohyun ardeu de raiva, queria uma resposta mais completa que demonstrasse suas verdadeiras intensões. Ninguém ajuda ao outro sem querer algo em troca. Seulgi, sentindo sua relutância em entender, em aceitar a gentileza que oferecia, suspirou e pegou sua mão que estava caída sobre o colo, colocando o copo em sua mão. — Apenas tome o remédio, vai te fazer se sentir melhor... </p><p>Joohyun pretendia recusar sua gentileza, porém, ao fixar-se em seu olhar, sentiu que não precisava e nem poderia fazê-lo. Rejeitar a desconhecida estava fora de cogitação, ela parecia ser uma pessoa exigente, ainda que camuflasse o sentimento com um olhar indiferente. Joohyun pegou a pílula dentro do pote de remédio e, com um pouco de medo e tensão, a colocou em sua boca, engolindo-a. Existia uma grande probabilidade daquela estranha estar aplicando um golpe, dopando-a para que ficasse mais vulnerável do que estava. Poderia ser uma daqueles tipos de pessoa que tinha desejos sexuais mais controladores, dormindo com pessoas drogadas e incapacitadas de reagir a suas investidas. </p><p>E assim que a viu engolir o remédio e tomar a água, a estranha se afastou, não iria perturbá-la mais com suas preocupações. Joohyun esperou pacientemente que a medicação fizesse efeito, saberia em breve se havia sido drogada ou não, para sua surpresa, a dor lentamente foi sumindo de todos os cantos de seu corpo, fazendo-a suspirar aliviada. A estranha tinha a ajudado, essa era a realidade. </p><p>Sentindo-se mais tranquila ao perceber que não seria mais violentada naquela noite, Joohyun se deixou relaxar e se levar pela atmosfera serena que havia naquele quarto. A estranha era silenciosa e fingiu esquecê-la dentro do próprio quarto, começando a fazer suas coisas de rotina. </p><p>Observou-a tirar a mala de cima da cama, soltando um grunhido por conta do peso, tentando levá-la para um lugar onde não pudesse atrapalhá-la. </p><p>— O que tem aí dentro? Parece pesado... — Joohyun não controlou a curiosidade, atraindo o olhar de Seulgi, que sorriu minimamente. </p><p>— Apenas o fruto do meu trabalho pesado — Ela parecia rir de uma piada interna, como se soubesse de algo que não poderia contar e logicamente isso atiçou Joohyun, que tirou o pano com gelo do rosto, olhando-a. </p><p>Joohyun parou para pensar na situação, a estranha não estava negando uma resposta, mas não estava sendo totalmente sincera. Isso foi como um golpe em sua vergonha, até pareceu que ela sabia que não havia contado toda a verdade por trás dos seus machucados. </p><p>— E você trabalha com o que? — Foi o máximo que se permitiu a questionar. </p><p>— Se eu te dissesse, teria que te pedir segredo — Elevou o indicador na altura dos lábios e piscou um olho, virando-se para a maleta. </p><p>— Mas eu posso guardar seu segredo — Joohyun estava implacável, ela era intrigante e misteriosa demais para não querer saber o que fazia, principalmente descobrir quem se tratava a pessoa que existia por trás do olhar incisivo e do sorriso perspicaz que sempre fazia uma aparição em seu rosto delineado e bonito. A estranha se virou e a encarou com a dúvida cobrindo os orbes castanhos. Parecia ponderar seu pedido, avaliando se realmente poderia guardar seu segredo. — Acho que já te vi antes. Você está morando aqui? </p><p>— Sim — Respondeu sem nenhuma nota de entusiasmo, como se perdendo o humor. — provavelmente você me viu quando estava voltando do meu trabalho, enquanto você fazia o seu. </p><p>Pareceu uma acusação, mas isso não importou para Joohyun, seu semblante acendeu ao perceber que ela havia a notado também e que, embora fosse muito óbvio, sabia do seu trabalho. Se suas roupas curtas e vulgares não a denunciassem, certamente o batom vermelho e o sorriso sujo que carregava em seu rosto, dizia as outras pessoas que vendia o corpo para não morrer de fome. </p><p>— E qual seria o seu trabalho? — Perguntou, insistindo no tópico. </p><p>Seulgi mudou de posição, voltando a repensar no que tinha feito ao trazer aquela mulher para dentro de seu quarto. Não precisava responder, é claro, havia a ajudado e salvado sua beleza de ser mais degrada pela violência que desprendia dos olhos de Chad. Simplesmente poderia deixa-la ali, curiosa e duvidosa. Contudo, por mais que quisesse ignorá-la — sua consciência pedia para que não se entregasse —, suspirou completamente derrotada e pegou novamente a mala. </p><p>Andando a passos resignados, retornou para a cama e jogou a mala sobre ela. As travas soltaram um som robusto quando as destravou, um sorriso orgulhoso e confiante cresceu em seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que ia abrindo a mala. </p><p>— Caralho... — Joohyun ofegou impressionada ao ver que a mala transbordava malotes de dinheiro. As notas estavam todas postas em blocos de notas, novinhas e verdes, de cem e cinquenta dólares. — Isso é uma quantia absurda de dinheiro! — Exclamou com empolgação ao se aproximar dela e da mala, ficando ajoelhada na cama. — Aqui deve ter uns trinta mil! </p><p>Fez seu palpite, a mala não era pequena e os malotes de dinheiro pareciam querer sair dela, como se o dinheiro se multiplicasse. Joohyun elevou o olhar para a estranha, que a olhou no mesmo instante, rindo.  </p><p>— Na verdade são trinta e cinco mil dólares — Disse e passou a mão em sua franja curta, agitando-a. — Foi trabalhoso conseguir essa grana, mas agora ela é toda minha. </p><p>— E como você conseguiu isso tudo?  </p><p>Ela estava estupefata e espantada ao ver aquela quantidade bruta de dinheiro. Ninguém andava com aquela quantia de dinheiro pelas ruas. Ninguém conseguia trinta e cinco mil dólares assim do nada, ainda mais não sendo nenhum empresário de uma grande empresa. No que ela estava envolvida? </p><p>— De maneira honesta é que não foi! — Soltou uma gargalhada e fechou a mala, travando-a, voltando a tirá-la da cama e guardando no lugar de antes. — Tenho uns truques na manga que aprendi com uma velha amiga em Nova Orleans. A gente passou um tempo juntas de férias, pensando em como tirar dinheiro de gente idiota. </p><p>Joohyun a encarou fixamente, impressionada com o que dizia. </p><p>— Você está me dizendo que aplica golpes, é isso? </p><p>— Não chamaria de golpes — Seulgi retorceu minimamente o rosto, ficando agitada. — São truques para enganar gente estúpida. </p><p>— Você aplica aqueles golpes contra gente velha? </p><p>— Não! — Exclamou como se estivesse ofendida pela sua suposição, virando-se de novo em sua direção, retornando para se sentar à cama, soltando um suspiro. — Veja, eu não sou boa pessoa, mas também não tenho interesse em coisa pequena. — Deu uma breve explicação sobre suas intenções e cruzou as pernas, fazendo com que seu salto alto e pesado balançasse o pé pendurado. — Esses caras que aplicam golpes contra idosos são carta fora, todos de meia tigela. Meu interesse é em coisa grande, em gente que pode me dar muita grana. </p><p>— Gente rica? — Joohyun mudou de posição, completamente imersa no que tinha a dizer, ficou interessada na maneira em como ela trabalhava.  </p><p>Era uma maneira suja de fazer dinheiro? Era. Mas até agora, ela mesma não tinha vivenciado uma vida muito correta. Sua profissão era a mais marginalizada possível. Estava entre as escórias. </p><p>— Exatamente — Seulgi moveu seu cabelo longo e castanho para trás, começando a se despir das joias que usava. Claramente para trabalhar precisava estar municiada visualmente para agradar sua “clientela”. Ninguém a deixaria entrar em seus escritórios vestindo roupas que não fossem adequadas ao ambiente ou que pelo menos passasse uma falsa sensação de confiança e credibilidade, podendo convencê-los a aceitar suas propostas falsas. Desabotoou o primeiro botão de camisa social branca, tirando a barra fora da calça. — Meu foco está voltado para empresários de médio porte, que estão crescendo economicamente. Basta chegar na sede empresarial, marcar um encontro com o representante comercial ou com o próprio dono, fazer a apresentação falsa de um produto revolucionário que pode mudar a vida de sua indústria e baratear os custos de produção, que vu’a lá, o dinheiro cai em minha mão! </p><p>— Não deve ser tão fácil assim enganar essa gente... — Joohyun resmungou impressionada, ainda incerta em acreditar no seu conto, ela poderia muito bem ter outra maneira de conseguir aquela grana de uma maneira muito mais perigosa. Da maneira como falava até parecia fácil, como roubar doce de criança. — Esse pessoal é bem instruído, não são idiotas. </p><p>— Aí que entra o detalhe, minha cara — Sorriu amplamente ao se levantar e tirar sua blusa, Joohyun se sentiu intimidada com sua atitude brusca, tudo dentro de si remexeu inquieto ao achar que ela iria exigir que se deitasse com ela, porém voltou a relaxar quando Seulgi virou de costas e pegou um roupão pendurado nas costas da cadeira, vestindo-o. — Eles não são idiotas, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não posso ser mais esperta. — Fechou o roupão e tirou sua calça por baixo dele, evitando expor mais de seu corpo a desconhecida meretriz, assim como também evitando constrangê-la. — Lógico que não vou a nenhuma empresa sem um plano, passo dias pesquisando rotina, seu mercado e os câmbios comerciais... É trabalhoso, mas recompensador demais para não querer continuar. </p><p>Joohyun começou a ficar tonta, se sentindo a pessoa mais estúpida desse mundo ao vê-la falar de estelionato da mais fina qualidade. Ela nunca tinha se encontrado com uma pessoa que tivesse a lábia como a dela ou um carisma que a impedia de desconfiar de sua pessoa. Desde o começo deveria ter acreditado no que tinha dito, afinal estava dentro do seu quarto porque acabou se tornando — inconscientemente — vítima de seu charme, produto que adquiriu com o “trabalho”. Definitivamente a garota não parecia ser tão idiota quanto deveria parecer, era dissimulada. </p><p>— Pareceu complicado para você? — Seulgi questionou ao terminar de se despir na sua frente, munida e protegida dentro do roupão, jogando atrás de si o sutiã e a calcinha que caíram sobre a poltrona. </p><p>— Não entendo muito dessas coisas e nem de números... Nunca fui uma boa aluna. — Disse com um sentimento desgostoso de vergonha, desviando o olhar para a parede. </p><p>Seulgi riu de sua atitude e parou a sua frente, chamando a atenção de seu olhar. </p><p>— Então, já que falei de mim, porque não me conta sobre você? — Joohyun contorceu minimamente a boca. </p><p>— Não é muito óbvio? — Revirou os olhos e suspirou, voltando a colocar o gelo sobre a cara, sentindo o pano ficar cada vez mais encharcado e menos frio. — Sou produto dessa cidade destruidora de sonhos... Saí do Texas ainda jovem para perseguir uma vida de atriz, sempre adorei musicais e as pessoas diziam que eu tinha talento com a voz e a música. Mas minha cidade era pequena, então não tinha oportunidades. — Desviou seus olhos dos atentos de Seulgi, caindo sobre a mão, passando a criar formas e desenhos invisíveis na colcha da cama. — Um cara me fez uma proposta, ele tinha dito que seu amigo conhecia produtores de Hollywood e que, se eu lhe pagasse cinco mil dólares, ele arranjaria tudo para mim aqui. Supostamente teria uma vida de princesa, mas quando cheguei com os bolsos vazios e um endereço em mão, percebi que cai na maior cilada. </p><p>— Esse cara era amigo do Chad? — Seulgi a observava atentamente, tinha diante de si uma vítima de um golpe bastante cruel e sacana, um artifício que ela jamais usaria na vida, nem mesmo que estivesse necessitada. </p><p>Joohyun balançou positivamente a cabeça e retornou a suspirar, tomando coragem para olhá-la. </p><p>— Ele era um recrutador, ia para cidades pequenas pegar garotas idiotas como eu para o Chad — Ela sorriu amargamente ao usar o mesmo adjetivo usado pela estranha, que permaneceu calada, contudo em seus olhos pode perceber um relance de remorso ou culpa, isso a fez sorrir minimamente. — Logo que apareci na casa dele, fui diretamente forçada para que começasse a trabalhar. Ele prometia que me apresentaria gente influente, produtores e diretores, o que obviamente nunca aconteceu. </p><p>— O máximo de produtor que ele pode conhecer, são os caras que trabalham com filme pornô barato — Joohyun soltou uma risada amarga, reconhecendo que Seulgi estava certa. Tinha caído no Conto da Carochinha, num conto de fadas do sonho americano. Percebendo que tinha a entristecido e a colocado para baixo, Seulgi se obrigou a engolir o sarcasmo e se sentou ao seu lado, deixando a distância para não invadir seu espaço pessoal. Olhou-a e percebeu que o humor morto tinha desaparecido e ela friamente encarava o nada, perdida nos pensamentos. — Há quanto tempo você vive assim? </p><p>— Quatro anos — Suspirou ao acordar dos pensamentos, deixando que seus olhos caíssem sobre ela. Como se fosse um estilingue, ela se lembrou de algo e soltou uma exclamação. — Ah! Praticamente me esqueci de perguntar seu nome... Me chamo Joohyun. </p><p>Estendeu a mão para fazer as tardias introduções e viu o olhar de Seulgi cair em sua mão, como se estivesse oferecendo uma arma. Ela moveu a cabeça, provavelmente agitando pensamentos contraditórios que passavam pela mente, fazendo com que a contragosto tomasse a sua mão num aperto caloroso e confiável. </p><p>— Seulgi. — Sorriu forçadamente, sentindo que estava indo contra as próprias regras ao dar seu nome a Joohyun. Embora exigisse sua confiança, Seulgi não confiava plenamente nela. </p><p>Claro que isso era meio tarde, em vista de que falou sobre seus golpes, mas pode notar que ela foi cuidadosa até mesmo na escolha das palavras. Ela tinha contado como vivia e em como conseguiu aquela absurda quantidade de dinheiro, ainda assim não disse nomes e nem nada que pudesse incriminá-la. Além de que, se Joohyun quisesse ir a polícia denunciá-la, nenhum policial acreditaria em seu testemunho. Era prostituta e suas palavras não tinham valor. </p><p>Ela joga sujo, pensou amargamente ao firmar o aperto, devolvendo o seu com certa raiva e intensidade. </p><p>Joohyun havia conhecido uma pessoa que, de nenhuma maneira, estava preparada para perder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo Dois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Num motel em Los Angeles onde de tudo se encontrava, Seulgi conheceu Joohyun. As duas, até então desconhecidas para a outra, acabam se tornando parceiras de um crime, criando nesse ponto um laço. Laço esse que, com o passar do tempo e inesperados encontros, se vê fragilizado pela ganância, mentiras e o medo. </p><p>Seulgi temia se entregar e Joohyun se sentia perdida ao amá-la.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Após se apresentar a Joohyun, Seulgi ficou em profundo silêncio. Foi um momento desconfortável, diferentemente de minutos atrás quando papeavam como se fossem amigas a se conhecer, contando a outra sobre sua vida e os infortúnios que haviam passado até se conhecerem. Parecia que quanto mais se conheciam, menos confiança havia entre elas. Seulgi desconfiava da mulher que acolheu em seu quarto, se tratava de algo profundo e enraizado em seu âmago, uma tática de autodefesa. </p><p>De qualquer maneira, insatisfeita com a situação — desejava ter evitado todo aquele alvoroço e não ter entregado seu nome, fora imprudente de sua parte —, Seulgi se levantou da cama sabendo que era observada por ela. A meretriz não deixava que escapasse de seu campo de visão, indicando que também desconfiava de sua pessoa. Pegou algumas roupas em sua mala para si, depois parou para pensar durante uns segundos e olhou para Joohyun, retornando o olhar para as roupas com o cenho franzido. </p><p>— Que foi? — Joohyun perguntou de maneira nada simpática, não suportando aquele olhar. Estava incomodada por ele, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava a risada, parecia uma figura cômica e caricata, como se tivesse entrado numa peça de comédia.  </p><p>Por mais engraçado, Joohyun não estava plenamente confortável com seu olhar. Não era acostumada a enfrentar olhares penetrantes como o dela, as pessoas raramente a olhavam diretamente como Seulgi fazia, pois tudo que as interessavam era a sua beleza, às vezes nem isso. Existiam pessoas que somente se importavam com seu corpo, o que definitivamente não era esse o caso.  </p><p>Seulgi não percebia que seu olhar era penetrante? Questionou-se em silêncio. Parecia ver através de suas roupas. De sua pele e ossos... Tão profundo era seu olhar que poderia ler sua mente se quisesse e enxergar a cor de sua alma, se é que existisse. </p><p>Oposto aos seus pensamentos, Seulgi sorriu simpaticamente para Joohyun. </p><p>— Estava apenas pensando em te emprestar umas roupas para você tomar banho. Está tarde e eu estou cansada, seria bom dormir com algo mais confortável... — Deu sua explicação, estalando a língua para algo que pareceu complicado em sua mente. Ela parou um instante e mediu as palavras, não queria ser ofensiva, ainda que não visse outra forma de falar, não seguraria sua sinceridade e nem os pensamentos. — Não me leve a mal, mas parece que nada vai caber em você. </p><p>Disse ao pegar a camisa mais larga que tinha na mala, olhando-a com expectativa e alargando seu sorriso que deixou de ser neutro para se tornar jocoso.  </p><p>Joohyun ao invés de parecer furiosa e ralhar como qualquer garota teria feito ao se sentir ofendida com suas implicações — Seulgi estava a implicar em chamar-lhe de gorda —, simplesmente se levantou e foi até ela, parando ao seu lado, descendo o olhar sobre seu corpo magro. Dava para ver que a julgava fisicamente, exatamente como ela havia feito minutos atrás.  </p><p>Seulgi se sentiu incomodada, o que foi uma novidade, dificilmente algo a incomodava ao ponto de se sentir constrangida. A meretriz tinha atitudes bruscas e um pouco rudes, pensou consigo. Podia aparentar ser elegante e delicada, mas naquele momento se mostrou o oposto. Então, confrontando seu olhar, descobriu que não gostava de ser friamente analisada por ela, cobriu-se com o roupão, dando um passo para trás. Novamente estava na defensiva, enquanto que momentos atrás tinha lançado seu ataque, controlado a situação. Uma bela mudança de jogo. </p><p>— É, acho que nada vai caber mesmo — Joohyun sorriu de maneira maliciosa ao concordar, um toque de maldade fez seu olhar cintilar. Não brincava em serviço, se ela queria jogar, então iria ter uma adversária à altura. Sendo assim, continuou: — Você não é... Voluptuosa. Sem ofensa. </p><p>Tentou diminuir a acidez das palavras com um meio sorriso, claramente falso, permanecendo mordaz. Sua brincadeira acabou ferindo o orgulho de Seulgi, que soltou uma risada de quem tentava segurar o sangue e a língua, ferventes. Ela se referia aos seus peitos, pensou, não tinha dúvidas. </p><p>— Apenas vá tomar o seu banho e rápido... Quero tomar o meu também. — Esticou a blusa mais velha e surrada que tinha na mala, longa o suficiente para esconder seu corpo, como uma punição pelo enfrentamento. Não tinha esperado uma oponente que sabia como jogar os mesmos jogos que ela. </p><p>Dificilmente Seulgi conseguiria admitir que, de fato, Joohyun era mais voluptuosa. Tinha curvas generosas e, se se comparassem, perceberia que havia cometido um erro ao trazer questões que não chegavam a ter tanta importância. Julgar sua aparência não era a questão, pois, em se tratando de visual, Joohyun tinha um corpo que atraia de longe atenção, diferente do de Seulgi, que não se desenvolveu muito na adolescência, permanecendo magra e sem muitas curvas. Ela era linda e atraente, deu seu veredicto. No entanto, seu orgulho não daria gosto da vitória para Joohyun, Seulgi se renegava a isto, selou seus lábios. </p><p>Não tendo sua vitória proclamada formalmente, satisfeita por abalar a confiança de Seulgi que alcançava o teto, Joohyun pegou a blusa e agradeceu sorrindo, indo diretamente ao banheiro tomar seu banho.  </p><p>Definitivamente aquele momento quase se tornou solene, numa cerimônia de tão delicada que foi tirar aquelas roupas curtas e apertadas de seu corpo marcado, tomando o excessivo cuidado para não magoar as feridas e muito menos tocar seus hematomas. As roupas, por mais curtas fossem, tinham escondido boa parte dos machucados. Em suas costas havia um grande machucado que descia pelas omoplatas na direção das costelas. Seu corpo estremeceu ao lembrar como conseguiu aquele machucado, ao se olhar no espelho. Não gostava de lembrar, então entrou na banheira, suspirando alto ao sentir a água quente sobre o corpo. O efeito do remédio ajudou que relaxasse mais, tomando a oportunidade para clarear a mente.  </p><p>Ao sair de dentro da banheira, percebeu que estava imensamente agradecida a Seulgi, mas se negou a agradecer-lhe como uma retaliação pela brincadeira passada, tinha que preservar seu orgulho.  </p><p>Com a mente fria possibilitando que pensasse com clareza, percebeu que tinha tido um dia ruim. Havia se esforçado para ter uma rotina tranquila, queria apenas ganhar seu dinheiro e ir para casa, o que obviamente não aconteceu. Seu gênio forte e presunçoso a colocava em situações como aquela, embora às vezes lhe rendesse uma boa quantia de grana. Homens não gostavam de serem confrontados, ainda menos receber uma recusa de seus desejos de uma prostituta ao qual estão pagando pelos serviços. E ela, não importando se tinha uma posição delicada, jamais se deixava se submeter por alguém. Não interessava se tinha dinheiro ou status, Joohyun não baixava a cabeça por desejo dos outros, sendo irônico se pensasse que geralmente o fazia em prol do dinheiro que há de receber por um sexo oral bem feito. </p><p>Estava sendo pessimista, Joohyun suspirou ao ver que se reprovava por ter petulância e não aceitar a situação em que meteu sua vida. Aquele dia havia se tornado mais um dia ruim em sua memória, tinha uma coletânea deles, até mais do que os bons. Era como viver num pesadelo interminável.  </p><p>Saiu do banheiro vestida na blusa de Seulgi e suas roupas nas mãos, tinha erguido, mesmo que pouco, a dignidade. Evitou se olhar no espelho, sabia que a roupa não cobria muito de seu corpo, acostumou-se a usar roupas curtas e indecentes, mas não queria ter que vestir novamente suas roupas por se envergonhar com a figura do espelho. Estava suficientemente cansada para desejar a cama do quarto, então seguiu para fora com o objetivo de se deitar nela.  </p><p>Dentro do quarto, Seulgi sofregamente tentava tomar o champanhe que havia pedido. Ele era tão seco e ruim que não conseguia traga-lo, dando razão a Joohyun em sua mente. O champanhe era da pior qualidade e ainda cobravam o serviço por cem dólares! Pensou no absurdo em como as pessoas gostavam de explorar as outras e sorriu da própria ironia. Ao ver que Joohyun saia do banheiro, parou imediatamente o que fazia para olhá-la.  </p><p>Seu olhar escorregou pelas suas formas, perdendo-se. Não tinha tido a intenção de deixá-la quase nua aos seus olhos, não fora maliciosa a tal ponto, mas agora que a olhava percebia da escolha que havia feito. Seulgi, acima de tudo, era humana e não conseguiu controlar o olhar a tempo, que se acendeu com um toque de luxúria e cobiça. O tecido claro da blusa contra a luz revelava muito de seu corpo. Dava para ver que não usava nada por baixo, deixando visível a forma de seus seios cheios e dos bicos rijos. Joohyun não era alta e tinha o corpo em forma, sua inesperada fartura em certos pontos, nas curvas do quadril e busto, deixou seu traje um tanto curto e quase inutilizável como pijama. Deveria ter oferecido um short, mas agora é um pouco tarde para pensar nisso, não mencionaria que gostou daquela visão. </p><p>Evitando cair nas armadilhas da mente que se submetia aos hormônios, revirando seu interior e estremeceu o corpo, tomou uma longa respiração para retomar o foco e disse a Joohyun que poderia escolher um lado da cama. Não tinham como evitar em dividi-la, o que provocou outro rebuliço. Precisava parar de pensar ou não dormiria tranquilamente naquela noite por culpa de uma desnecessária lascívia. </p><p> Joohyun aceitou de bom grado a oferta e a observou colocar a taça de volta no lugar com cuidado, tomando como desculpa para desviar o olhar, e seguir para o banheiro. Quando a porta fechou a suas costas, suspirou e ficou parada perto da porta do banheiro, pensando no que estava fazendo. Seu olhar caiu sobre a mala onde Seulgi havia colocado próxima a cômoda, lembrando-se da quantia de dinheiro dentro dela. </p><p>Era impossível não cair na tentação da mente. Seria fácil enganar Seulgi, pensou num mero devaneio. Facilmente poderia pegar a mala, abri-la enquanto ela estava dentro do banheiro, se trocar com suas roupas sujas, encher os bolsos e ir para casa, fugindo com, no mínimo, três mil dólares. Esse dinheiro daria encerramento à boa parte de seus problemas, poderia pagar a dívida que tem com Chad, que, além de cafetão, era agiota e usava a dívida como chantagem, impedindo que fosse embora devido a juros impossíveis de serem pagos. Se arrependia amargamente do dia em que aceitou pegar dinheiro emprestado para viver na cidade, colocando-a em suas mãos sujas. Contudo, com aquele dinheiro roubado, poderia comprar uma passagem de volta para sua casa e fingir que nunca conheceu Chad. Retornaria para o Texas e iria rever a família que não via desde que veio para Los Angeles. Recomeçaria a vida, quem sabe, como garçonete? Poderia até mesmo entrar numa faculdade. A mesma que seu pai queria que tivesse entrado antes de perseguir o sonho fracassado como atriz.  </p><p>Sinceramente seria fácil roubar o dinheiro, isso se Seulgi fosse uma pessoa estúpida. Ela não deixaria o dinheiro na mala com Joohyun sozinha no quarto, principalmente sem sua supervisão. Provavelmente a mala naquele momento deveria estar vazia e o dinheiro escondido num lugar que custaria para ser achado. </p><p>Soltando a respiração com força, tomando a decisão mais acertada para a situação, assim que colocou suas roupas sobre a cadeira, seguiu para a cama e escolheu o lado direito. Cobriu as pernas com o lençol e puxou um travesseiro para si, enfiando a cabeça furiosamente nela, deitando-se de lado com as costas viradas para a porta do banheiro. Nunca se livraria dos problemas daquela maneira, continuaria sendo escrava sexual de Chad que a obrigaria dar o máximo de si e de seu corpo a ele, assim como para seus clientes. Culpa de seu rostinho bonito, lembrou-se sarcasticamente do que ele constantemente dizia. Aquele dinheiro seria sua salvação, mas infelizmente não era seu. Pertencia a uma pessoa que pagou duzentos dólares por sua companhia, salvando-a de outra surra. Por mais estranho fosse pensar, Seulgi tinha sido sua salvadora. </p><p>Aos poucos Joohyun foi se rendendo ao sono, que veio com uma onda maciça de cansaço. O calor que envolvia seu corpo e o cheiro do perfume feminino, doce e poderoso de Seulgi grudado no travesseiro ditou o ritmo de seus sonhos. </p><p>Quando a manhã chegou, Joohyun acordou num solavanco, assustada e tonta por ter tido uma longa noite de sono tranquilo. Ergueu o tronco com pressa, olhando o ambiente que não parecia em nada com sua casa e quase entrou em pânico, até que lentamente foi lembrando a noite de ontem.  </p><p>Tocou o rosto como se para se tranquilizar, a boca estava dolorida assim como o olho, o efeito do remédio tinha passado. Seu olhar caiu sobre a cama e viu, a poucos centímetros de distância, Seulgi que tranquilamente dormia. Por mais que suas feições estivessem relaxadas, nem mesmo em seu sono mais profundo parecia vulnerável, tinha até receio de cutucá-la e acordá-la. Não queria fazer isso de qualquer maneira. A lembrança do alerta de Chad fez com que pulasse da cama.  </p><p>Correu para suas roupas dobradas em cima da cadeira e procurou seu celular, a tela, trincada por uma queda antiga, acendeu, revelando várias chamadas perdidas e mensagens não lidas. Seu olho bom se arregalou ao ver as horas. Estava muito, mas muito, atrasada para se encontrar com Chad. </p><p>Praguejando alto, arrancou a blusa sobre a cabeça e voltou a vestir suas roupas. A roupa íntima era a mesma da noite anterior, sobre isso não tinha muito a ser feito. Acionou a câmera frontal para ver como estava seu cabelo, as mechas douradas estavam levemente desgrenhadas, poderiam ser controladas ao passar os dedos entre elas para que se assentasse e desfizesse os nós. Seus olhos correram pelos machucados, o corte em sua boca já havia coagulado, formando uma casca e o olho começava a ficar roxo, não estava alto e nem muito inchado, mas custaria muito de maquiagem e tempo para escondê-lo. Suspirou derrotada, não tinha o que fazer quanto a isso, era coisa para o tempo curar. </p><p>Enquanto estava arrumando o cabelo, seu olhar caiu sobre a cama e percebeu que estava sendo observada. Retomando a postura, erguendo os ombros e a compostura, ao se virar encontrou Seulgi sentada na cama, olhando-a com um pequeno sorriso malicioso no rosto. Os olhos que eram pequenos e amendoados estavam quase escondidos pelo inchaço matinal, mas dava para notar um brilho diferente em seus orbes castanhos. A franja curta estava revolta, enquanto que o cabelo liso caia sobre os ombros e rosto. Acordara uma bagunça, mas isso não diminuía sua beleza que estava descomposta e levemente sensual. </p><p>— Adorei o show matinal — Disse de maneira ardilosa ao se referir ao fato dela ter trocado de roupa a sua frente, sem ter a certeza se alguém não estaria observando. Ela era descuidada.  </p><p>Seulgi estava provocando Joohyun inescrupulosamente e logo pela manhã, não sabia medir as palavras, nada sutil de sua parte. </p><p>— Eu deveria cobrar por isso, mas não estou com humor para brincadeiras... — Joohyun rosnou irritadiça, cedendo à provocação, fazendo com que a outra soltasse uma risada enrouquecida pelo sono que ainda cobria suas feições. </p><p>— Para que a pressa, Joohyun? A manhã começou agora — Seulgi reclamou ao se espreguiçar, bocejando e esticando os braços, seu corpo estava demorando um pouco para acordar. </p><p>Tinha acordado cedo e dormido tarde na noite anterior, certamente teria que se recuperar com um café preto, forte e amargo, além de umas horinhas de caminhada para acordar o corpo. </p><p>— Eu tinha que me encontrar com Chad as seis e já são dez — Grunhiu insatisfeita com seu descanso, voltando a guardar o celular no bolso do short, colocando o casaco. — ‘Tô muito fodida... </p><p>Falou com pressa em terminar de se arrumar, precisava sair logo daquele quarto ou teria mais problemas e bem severos. Pensou na possibilidade de ligar para Chad, quem sabe amansar a fera, mas depois da noite de ontem certamente teria outro hematoma para esconder e nada de grana no seu bolso essa semana. Teria de ir novamente para o seu ponto no domingo, esperava ter sorte para pegar alguém generoso que queira ao menos meia hora e ainda lhe pagasse uma gorjeta caso fizesse um bom oral. Contudo era querer demais da sorte, não contaria com ela. Calçou as botas longas e voltou a se equilibrar nelas, sentindo os pés cansados e inchados depois de ter corrido com elas na noite passada. Tinha calos nas laterais dos pés que em poucos dias sarariam, porém permaneceriam incômodos até que esse tempo chegue. </p><p>Novamente olhou Seulgi quando a escutou soltar um grunhido, se levantando da cama com lentidão e preguiça, afastando de maneira lerda os lençóis das pernas, fazendo com que se sentisse irritada. Ela não estava preocupada, afinal tinha trinta e cinco mil dólares para gastar como bem quisesse, sem ninguém para ameaçar sua integridade física. </p><p>— Ouvir você falando assim, até parece que está traindo o marido — Grunhiu divertindo-se com seu desespero, indo em sua direção enquanto se espreguiçava.  </p><p>Ela usava um pijama de seda azul, um conjunto tão refinado que não combinava com aquele lugar maltrapilho. Joohyun revirou os olhos para a brincadeira. Tecnicamente seu relacionamento com Chad se parecia ao casamento, se retirasse o fato de que ele lucrava com a venda de seu corpo e os abusos, violências físicas constantes e as chantagens... Não, retirou o que pensou. Seu relacionamento com Chad não se parecia em nada com um casamento, estaria se enganando se pensasse o contrário.  </p><p>— Espere um pouco, deixe me arrumar e comprar alguma coisa pra gente comer que te levo na casa dele. — Joohyun ficou surpresa com o que tinha proposto, encarando-a com incredulidade, retornando a atenção sobre ela. Seulgi deu de ombros ao ver sua incredibilidade. — Você prefere enfrentá-lo sozinha? Posso calar a boca dele com mais dinheiro... </p><p>— Você já pagou caro por um serviço que não aconteceu e ainda vai pagar mais? — Aquilo era impossível, pensou. Ela não poderia estar disposta a ajudá-la tanto assim, tinha que haver uma motivação por trás. </p><p>Seulgi voltou a abrir seu meio sorriso que se tornou um pouco perigoso, aquele era o prenuncio de que usaria de seu sarcasmo. Ela tirou uma roupa para si da mala; calça jeans rasgadas e uma blusa de manga longa para o clima frio. Preparava-se para ir ao banheiro. </p><p>— Eu guardo o seu segredo e você guarda o meu. Termos justos, não concorda? — E entrou no banheiro, indo se preparar para sair com ela. </p><p>Joohyun sentiu um gosto amargo e dolorido atravessar a garganta. Definitivamente Seulgi era uma jogadora, sabia controlar os peões, cavalos e bispos, sem precisar arriscar sua rainha ou perder todas as suas peças, expondo o rei, colocando-se em xeque. Ela não contava ao Chad sobre a noite improdutiva, evitando que a ira do atraso recaia sobre sua cabeça, entretanto, para isso, teria que manter a boca fechada sobre as ilicitudes que rondavam a sua renda pessoal. Seulgi não estava a ajudando por ser uma pessoa de bom caráter e sim para comprar seu silêncio.  </p><p>Pois bem, Joohyun não se importaria, embora isso a incomodasse intimamente. Ao menos se livraria de um problema. </p><p>Minutos mais tarde Seulgi apareceu do banheiro, sorrindo para Joohyun enquanto pegava as chaves do carro sobre a cômoda. Saiu do quarto com ela em sua cola, notando que Joohyun não soltava uma nota, entrando no carro com o semblante pétreo. Antes de acionar a ignição, pouco se importando se sua companhia estava irritada, Seulgi colocou os óculos de sol e então se disse pronta para iniciar o dia. Não teria muito que fazer além de levá-la para comer, então não dirigia com pressa. </p><p>Joohyun ficou um pouco tensa quanto a sua escolha do lugar para comer, suas roupas não estavam adequadas para ambientes mais sofisticados, porém ela não foi muito longe de onde estavam, escolhendo uma lanchonete que era aberta vinte e quatro horas. A atendente estava acostumada em ver Seulgi por lá, tanto que não anotou o seu pedido, o sabia de cor. Joohyun demorou alguns segundos para escolher seu prato de waffles com chantilly e frutas vermelhas, tomando um pouco do café servido pela garçonete antes de sair com os pedidos.  </p><p>Nenhuma das duas se sentiu confortável para fazer perguntas ou iniciar uma conversa amistosa, sendo assim se fecharam na própria mente, permitindo que o silêncio caísse sobre elas. Era como se se ignorassem mutuamente, mas não conseguiam evitar em sentir a presença da outra, permitindo que vez ou outra o olhar escapasse para ver o que estaria fazendo. Quando a comida chegou o alívio foi imediato, nenhuma delas tinha pressa, mas Joohyun não queria adiar o encontro com Chad, então comeu o mais rápido que podia. Seulgi pagou a conta assim que esvaziou boa parte de seu prato de ovos mexidos e comido todas as tiras gordurosas de bacon. </p><p>Sem muita opção, elas foram diretamente pelo caminho que Joohyun ditava de cabeça. Para sua surpresa, durante o caminho, ela descobriu que Seulgi na verdade era uma forasteira. Tinha chegado à cidade quase dois meses simplesmente para aplicar aquele golpe, por isso precisou ter um pouco de paciência para ensinar-lhe o caminho que deveria percorrer. Seulgi comentou que em breve se mandaria para outra cidade ao sul, portanto não se preocupava em decorar o mapa de Los Angeles, voltaria numa outra oportunidade. Enquanto não ia embora, esperava aparecer outra oportunidade para aplicar um golpe, embora seja arriscado ficar na cidade após conseguir os trinta e cinco mil. A polícia não era estúpida quanto as suas vítimas, ainda que não fosse mais esperta que ela. </p><p>O carro parou em frente a um prédio velho que servia de boate noturna e clube de strippers, o que não surpreendeu Seulgi. Típico de homens como Chad. Mas o fato de Joohyun não estar exposta em sua vitrine, deixava tudo um pouco suspeito e a fazia se questionar o porquê disso. Um rosto como o seu era algo a ser valorizado. Ela tinha uma beleza estonteante, tão linda que não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela durante todo aquele tempo e se arrependia de não ter tido a chance de conhecê-la intimamente. Contudo não era de seu feitio dormir com garotas que estão vulneráveis, assim como também não se sentia tentada a prazeres comprados, nem sempre são verdadeiros e tudo o que buscava no sexo se tratava de uma estranha conexão elétrica que arrepiava todo o corpo e queimava o sangue. Seulgi gostava da paixão e do ardor do momento, parecia até poético e idealista desejar algo daquele tipo, mas era o que preferia. </p><p>Como se tivesse pressentido que Joohyun havia chegado, Chad aparece fora da boate e lança um olhar mortal sobre ela, indo diretamente ao carro. Seulgi se inclina na direção para que ele a visse, fazendo com que diminuísse os passos, mudando a expressão em seu rosto. </p><p>— Sempre faço ela se atrasar aos seus encontros, peço perdão, meu amigo — Disse com aquela mesma intimidade irritante, do qual Chad precisava revidar com um sorriso amigável. Ela tinha pagado muito bem pela companhia daquela garota que sempre dava dor de cabeça. Se Joohyun não tivesse uma personalidade forte que causava problemas com seus clientes, certamente seria mais gentil com ela. Sabendo que o tinha em mãos, Seulgi o chamou para perto, se inclinando contra Joohyun que prendeu a respiração ao senti-la próxima, afastando-se o máximo que podia dela. — Aqui está como um extra pelos ótimos serviços dessa moça bonita. </p><p>Dessa vez entregou um agrado que fez Chad engasgar. Ele recebeu, mortificado, os mil dólares, olhando-os com amedrontamento. Seulgi aumentou mais o sorriso, satisfeita por ver que seu trabalho estava feito, observando-o se afastar do carro contando o dinheiro, como se garantindo que nada daquilo era mentira e se não estava sonhando. </p><p>Soltando um suspiro de puro alívio ao ver que Chad estava entretido e feliz demais para fazer algo contra ela, Joohyun se preparou para sair. Olhou para baixo e encontrou Seulgi rindo silenciosamente, ainda divertida ao olhar Chad pela janela do carro, quase debruçada sobre si. Sentia que precisava ir embora, estava tensa demais com ela próxima daquela maneira, odiava aproximações que não são pronunciadas, nunca reagia corretamente a elas. Sua mão parou no trinco da porta, contudo Seulgi a impediu de seguir em frente, colocando a mão sobre a sua. </p><p>— Lembre-se, eu guardei o seu segredo e você deve guardar o meu — Murmurou rente ao seu ouvido assim que retomou a postura, vendo-a estremecer e concordar com a cabeça. Seulgi poderia jurar que uma corrente elétrica desceu em sua espinha, fazendo com que vacilasse em seu humor e perdesse levemente o controle do coração, que se agitou no peito. — Tivemos uma ótima noite, agradeço a companhia. </p><p>Voltou a provocá-la na intenção de se recuperar da inesperada reação, sua mão desceu pelas coxas de Joohyun que somente lhe lançou um olhar irritado e inconsolado por não poder reprová-la, estava devendo muito a ela. Se recostou no banco do motorista e manteve o olhar firme sobre ela, sorrindo ao ver seus olhos castanho-escuros caindo na direção da boca. Não fora apenas Seulgi que sentiu aquela estranha eletricidade. Joohyun, respirando fundo para não cair em seus truques, saiu apressada do carro quando se livrou de sua mão, fechando a porta com muita força. Andou a passos endurecidos na direção de Chad, que quase a colocou num pedestal, abraçando-a, dizendo ao seu ouvido que deveria continuar fazendo um ótimo trabalho como aquele.  </p><p>Revirou os olhos incontrolavelmente e desviou o olhar para o carro, vendo que Seulgi ria do que estava acontecendo. Várias palavras nada agradáveis correram pela sua cabeça, mas guardou tudo para si e sorriu minimamente, vendo-a acenar e ir embora. </p><p>Com o carro desaparecendo no transito, Joohyun desejou profundamente que não precisasse mais encontrá-la. Seulgi era tóxica. Definitivamente alguém que precisava evitar. </p><p> </p><p>* </p><p> </p><p>Olhar para a porta 54 se tornou uma espécie de vício inconsciente que Joohyun adquiriu nesses últimos dias.  </p><p>Desde que conheceu Seulgi não conseguia fingir que ela não existia, ainda mais quando um cliente a levava para o motel. Ela terminava olhando na direção de seu quarto, imaginando se poderia encontrá-la dentro dele. Sua curiosidade seria facilmente saciada se fosse à porta e batesse nela, mas no meio de tudo se encontrava o orgulho, ele não permitia que o fizesse. De qualquer maneira tinha a certeza de que ela estaria muito longe da cidade, a própria tinha dito que iria embora, nada a segurava em Los Angeles, a não ser uma promessa de mais dinheiro. Não a culpava pela ganância e muito menos a julgava. Joohyun era ambiciosa da mesma maneira e com o dinheiro que ela tem escondido na mala e com a probabilidade de ser pega pela polícia à sua porta, com certeza iria embora se estivesse no seu lugar. Certas coisas tinham que acontecer e foi mero acaso conhecê-la. Era o que pensava para se consolar, enquanto controlava o sentimento de abandono na garganta, ficando irritada ao pensar no assunto. </p><p>Aquela noite tinha sido um tanto cansativa e, para seu agrado, estava tudo terminado. Seu último cliente terminava de se lavar no banheiro, enquanto que ela anteriormente tinha tomado o seu banho, restando a vestir suas roupas. Sentia um incômodo no meio de suas pernas e no ventre, seu cliente havia sido um pouco bruto, nada fora do comum. Pelo menos ele lhe pagaria bem, embora ela não tenha tido a metade do prazer que ele teve.  </p><p>Assim que afivelou seus saltos, o homem saiu do banheiro com um sorriso que cortava o rosto ao meio, satisfeito e saciado por algo que sua esposa não tinha mais tempo de dar após o nascimento do primeiro filho. Claro que, sabendo disso, a fazia se sentir a pessoa mais imunda e desprezível desse mundo, quando passava a pensar no rosto da mulher que o esperava em casa, tendo que cuidar de uma criança que ainda cagava em fraldas e sugava toda sua energia. Mesmo assim ela precisava se livrar de sentimentos como aqueles, ou aceitava o dinheiro para cometer o adultério e convivia com a culpa, ou precisaria urgentemente dar um jeito de se livrar de Chad, que estava enlouquecidamente na sua cola depois do aparecimento de Seulgi e seu generoso pagamento. Ele sempre queria detalhes com quem estava saindo.  </p><p>Ao pensar nisso, ela percebia que Seulgi constantemente aparecia nas conversas entre eles. Chad desejava fortemente que aquela mulher aparecesse e o fizesse lucrar o dobro, valorizando a mercadoria. Joohyun tinha sido um severo problema para ele. Arredia como era, o impedia de vendê-la em sua vitrine e para homens influentes, cheios do dinheiro.  </p><p>Pobre imbecil, enganado pelo sorriso carismático de Seulgi e iludido pelo dinheiro. Quase sentia pena dele, mas bastava lembrar o quanto passava em suas mãos que a pena passava num piscar de olhos.  </p><p>Joohyun saiu do quarto com seu acompanhante, recebendo seu pagamento, guardando-o num bolso secreto em seu short. Evitava ser alvo de malandros do gueto que adoravam abordá-la e a sondar por seu dinheiro, já tinha cometido à estupidez de não esconder o dinheiro e ser roubada por eles, não cometeria o mesmo erro. Seu cliente simpaticamente ofereceu carona, prontificando-se a deixá-la na esquina onde a encontrou. Ela se inclinou na janela do motorista, sorrindo promiscuamente, pensando em aceitar de prontidão, quando seus olhos caíram no quarto 54.  </p><p>Seu coração saltou no peito ao reconhecer a figura parada em frente à porta. </p><p>— Não, obrigado... Tenha uma boa noite — Rejeitou a carona no mesmo instante, ignorando o olhar decepcionado que ele lançou. </p><p>Joohyun se afastou do carro e acenou de longe enquanto o via deslizar para fora do estacionamento do motel. Vendo-se livre dele, fechou o zíper do casaco quando o vento frio a estremeceu e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, encontrou goma de mascar e o colocou na boca, indo se encontrar com Seulgi que não se moveu um centímetro. Ela a acompanhava com o olhar, encostada à porta. </p><p>Quando estava perto, Seulgi abriu seu sorriso provocador, tornando-o intoxicante e magnético como o seu olhar penetrante. Dificilmente Joohyun conseguia se controlar para que seus olhos não caíssem na direção de sua boca. </p><p>— Achei que tivesse ido embora — Joohyun disse a primeira coisa que veio em mente, parando a sua frente, fazendo uma bola com o chiclete. Repentinamente se viu nervosa, as mãos tremeram dentro do bolso. </p><p>— Tem um pra mim? — Seulgi indagou sobre o doce, recebendo um chiclete, era o último. O colocou em sua boca e abriu um sorriso enquanto o mascava. — Não vai dizer que ia sentir minha falta. </p><p>— Falta do seu dinheiro? Sim, ia sentir muita falta dele — Zombou e acabou rindo ao ver o sorriso de Seulgi diminuir de força, contorcendo minimamente o nariz. Um momento de silêncio se iniciou, as duas se entreolharam, enquanto que o vento carregou consigo a risada. Joohyun, momentos atrás, tinha ficado ansiosa para conversar com ela, na verdade, se parasse para pensar, toda vez que seu olhar caía sobre a porta do quarto certamente desejava vê-la novamente. E, nesse instante em que tinha a sua frente, não sabia como prosseguir. Estava inibida de qualquer ação. Pensou em algo para dizer antes que ficasse frio demais e que seu olhar a fizesse falar coisas incoerentes. — Como vão as coisas? Se você ficou é porque deve ter pintado outro trampo... </p><p>Seulgi suspirou repentinamente como se tivessem chegado ao ponto da conversa que gostaria de evitar. Se desencostou da porta e a chamou para dentro do quarto, se iam ter aquela conversa, que fosse dentro de um lugar seguro. Joohyun não precisou que a incentivasse a tomar um assento, se sentou na cama sem cerimônias. </p><p>— Apareceu outra chance de trabalho, mas vai ser algo diferente do que te contei que faço — Continuou a conversa de antes e foi se sentar ao seu lado, virando-se completamente para ela. Seu olhar estava inquieto, correndo pelo seu rosto e para as mãos que caíram no colo. As palmas de sua mão começaram a ficar suadas, fazendo com que as enxugasse na calça. — Para esse trabalho vou precisar da sua ajuda. </p><p>— Quê? </p><p>Joohyun não sabia dizer se estava confusa, chocada ou perdida. De certo não esperava escutar aquilo saindo de sua boca, tanto que ficou petrificada a olhá-la, aguardando uma conclusão. Deveria ser uma piada, pensou nervosamente. </p><p>Lendo a confusão em seu olhar e expressão, Seulgi decidiu diminuir o ritmo da conversa, sendo menos agressiva e incisiva. Tinha se apressado, ela não estava preparada para propostas como as suas, além de que não eram íntimas para que pudesse aceitar suas palavras e remoê-las com facilidade. Melhor tática seria mudar sua abordagem, ir se aproximando aos poucos. </p><p>— Por acaso o nome De La Sierra é familiar? — Joohyun fez que sim com a cabeça, lembrava muito bem daquele nome.  </p><p>Ricardo De La Sierra era um narcotraficante bastante conhecido na cidade. Ele comandava mais de treze pontos de vendas de drogas. Fornecia cocaína, heroína e maconha vindas diretamente da Colômbia, para famosos e ricos em Beverly Hills. Também tinha um grande espólio de mansões de luxo que alugava para produtores de filmes pornôs, uma fábrica de químicos para a refinação das drogas, além de uma coleção de carros antigos, caros demais para que um cidadão de renda média tivesse poder aquisitivo para tê-los. Por mais que seu nome fosse imponente, provocasse medo a muitos, ele era um conhecido de Chad que fornecia garotas para suas festas na mansão onde mora.  </p><p>— Preciso de acesso à mansão dele e quero saber se você consegue me colocar lá. — Seulgi disse o que queria verdadeiramente dela, tinha dado sua cartada e apostado suas fichas. </p><p>Joohyun não sorria, tinha sentido um intenso frio gelar seu interior, enrijecendo a espinha. Seu cérebro logo trabalhou a força e com a abertura, encontrou uma oportunidade. </p><p>— O que eu ganho com isso? — Seulgi ergueu o olhar. Havia ficado surpresa por ver que a proposta não foi imediatamente rejeitada, muito menos que Joohyun chiou, mencionando que sua ideia era completa loucura. </p><p>— Metade do que eu conseguir. </p><p>— De quanto estamos falando? </p><p>Seulgi hesitou naquele momento. Avaliava os riscos e as probabilidades do que estava colocando em sua mão, olhando-a para ter a convicção do que estava a fazer. Voltou a pensar no plano e no quanto ela teria de se envolver; somente precisaria que dessem acesso à mansão e havia uma pessoa capaz de entregar o que precisava. Ela necessitava de alguém com uma relação muito próxima à Chad. Joohyun era esse acesso, um meio. </p><p>Engolindo em seco após pensar com cuidado e precaução, Seulgi decidiu falar: </p><p>— Cem mil. </p><p>Joohyun se levantou da cama, passando a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto. Repentinamente sentiu muito calor, então baixou o zíper do casaco e se abanou com a mão. A quantidade de dinheiro a tornou vacilante. Definitivamente queria aceitar, mas era arriscado demais. Não estavam falando de enganar um empresário ou qualquer cidadão de bem, e sim um chefe do narcotráfico, que certamente quando as identificasse iria matá-las a tiros, isso se não fizesse coisa pior.  </p><p>Seulgi não a impediu de se levantar, embora quisesse ter uma resposta imediata, guardando para si a ansiedade. Sabia que se a assustasse agora perderia a chance de conseguir o que precisa. Era até injusto recorrer a ela para um trabalho tão sujo e perigoso, mas praticamente necessitava dela para aquele golpe, necessitava da sua ajuda. Por isso, mesmo querendo puxá-la de volta para a cama e arrancar sua resposta, fazer com que cooperasse, se deixou observá-la. Joohyun parecia bastante abatida com a notícia, portanto deixaria que pensasse por agora. </p><p>— E como exatamente você vai tirar esse dinheiro dele? — Joohyun perguntou assim que se recuperou da notícia.  </p><p>Precisava saber onde estava se metendo, a cabeça finalmente começou a pensar com frieza, adequando-se a cada detalhe intrínseco da conversa. Parou de andar sem motivos pelo quarto, ficando a sua frente, recebendo o peso do olhar de Seulgi. Ela não mentia, estava sendo séria até mesmo com a quantia de dinheiro que pretendia tirar do traficante.  </p><p>Mesmo assim, não se deixando convencer por seu olhar, decidindo que não tomaria nenhuma decisão precipitada, das quais se arrependeria futuramente, se permitiu a escutá-la. </p><p>— Chantagem. Para isso tenho que me aproximar dele — Falou enquanto suspirava. </p><p>— Suponho que você tem uma ideia de como fazer isso — Joohyun massageou as têmporas, estava a sentir uma dor de cabeça irritante numa parte do cérebro. </p><p> Seulgi iria correr um risco maior do que constantemente passava. Se aplicar golpes em empresas se utilizando de meios sigilosos era imprevisível, imagine ameaças. Elas envolviam emprego de violência. O que definitivamente estava fora de sua zona de conforto, pensando por esse viés, Joohyun ficou intrigada. Seu olhar caiu sobre Seulgi, que esperava ansiosamente uma resolução.  </p><p>— Por que você vai se envolver com algo assim? — Joohyun viu em seu olhar a hesitação que a dominou, forçando os lábios a se manterem selados, mas não permitiu que fosse evasiva naquele momento. Precisava da resposta, ela poderia ser decisiva. </p><p>— Devo dinheiro para alguém — Abriu um sorriso fraco e jogou a cabeça para trás, se recompondo antes de voltar a olhá-la, não demonstrava arrependimento da decisão que havia tomado, mas também não parecia convicta. Era como se estivesse sendo forçada a fazer aquele trabalho. — Salvador é como uma espécie de chefe para mim e quer que eu faça o trabalho como pagamento da minha dívida. De La Sierra atrapalhou um negócio dele com outra pessoa e ele quer retribuição... Com um bônus, é claro. </p><p>— Quanto mais ou menos ele perdeu? — Ergueu uma sobrancelha com a novidade, Seulgi devia para alguém e isso a chocava. Pensava que alguém como ela pudesse ser autônoma. </p><p>— Dez mil... </p><p>— Isso é um puta bônus — Joohyun exalou fortemente e voltou a se sentar na cama, trazendo a atenção de Seulgi sobre si. Não adiantava pensar mais, não era gananciosa como Seulgi, mas a vontade de ganhar algo, uma quantia de dinheiro que demoraria a juntar mesmo tendo uma vida honesta, pareceu tentadora demais para suportar. — Eu aceito com uma condição. Quero que você me arranje identidades e documentação falsa para mim. </p><p>Exigiu como se tivesse se livrando de um peso das costas. Aquela seria a vez de dar uma guinada em sua vida, mesmo que fosse de uma maneira nada tradicional e arcaica como o trabalho honesto, enfrentando um perigo ainda maior do que o previsto. Mostraria para si que toda a humilhação e confusão que passou como uma prostituta — seu envolvimento com Chad — teria um valor. Seulgi tinha dado abertura para alcançar algo que almejou por um longo tempo.  </p><p>Seulgi havia entregado, de mãos beijadas, o que tanto desejou por todos esses anos. Liberdade e recomeço, era o que precisava.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>